


Non crucciarti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lettrice [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di dolcezza tra Belle e la Bestia."Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp"Prompt: 10. Bacio sulla guancia.
Relationships: Belle | Beauty/La Bête | Beast (La Belle et la Bête)
Series: Lettrice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684345
Kudos: 1





	Non crucciarti

Non crucciarti

Belle si sporse e posò un bacio sulla guancia della Bestia, sentendo la sua pelliccia morbida sulle labbra.

“Cosa c’è che t’intristisce?” domandò.

La Bestia chinò il capo e fece un basso grugnito.

Belle gli accarezzò il braccio.

“Dai, con me puoi confidarti” gli sussurrò dolcemente.

La Bestia rispose: “Ultimamente sono stato più sgarbata e scostante del solito”. Serrò una zampa, mostrando le unghie aguzze.

< Non riesco a controllare la mia ira.

Così non le permetterò mai di amarmi, di vedere oltre il mio cuore tormentato > pensò.

Belle gli rispose dolcemente: “Non devi crucciarti così tanto”, guardandolo nelle iridi blu intenso. “Vieni, leggiamo insieme”.

[106].


End file.
